


Cherry Chapstick

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [61]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Dollhouse - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Any, Any, The taste of her cherry Chapstick.</i> Rodney and John after Traci's day out shopping with Evan. Set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Chapstick

Evan had sent Rodney a text message a couple of hours ago and said they were done shopping for the day. Also he'd included some vaguely threatening allusion to Rodney owing him for not going shopping with them, but Rodney had been running a delicate experiment in the lab on base.  
  
Really.  
  
The house was quiet, so Rodney kicked off his shoes and started up the stairs, and halfway up the stairs he heard it.  
  
Music.  
  
Not the kind of music Evan or John or Joe listened to.  
  
Rodney prowled closer to the dance studio and – there.  
  
John was wearing black dance pants and a tank top and a pair of black ballet shoes, and he –  
  
No. Traci was dancing. And she danced beautifully. Rodney didn't recognize the song – some man with a deep soulful voice singing about sharpening knives – but he didn't care because he was transfixed by the line of Traci's body when she leapt, the breathtaking pirouettes she could do, one right after the other.  
  
She noticed him halfway through a turn and stopped, picked up the remote for the sound system and either stopped or paused the music. As she walked toward him, her gait shifted from the toe-heel of a ballet dancer to John's familiar confident stride.  
  
"Hey, Rodney," John said, and tugged him into a kiss.  
  
Rodney accepted the kiss gratefully; he'd missed John all day. Halfway through the kiss, he realized something was off, something was –  
  
He pulled back. "Is that – are you wearing cherry Chapstick?"  
  
John blinked at him. "What? Oh. Probably Traci's doing. I dozed most of the day. Why?"  
  
"Just – unexpected."  
  
"Sorry, did it taste bad?"  
  
"No." Rodney studied John. It was rare that John let one of his imprints have full rein so completely for so long. "I only – are you wearing eyeliner?"  
  
"Probably." John shrugged. "Let me get changed and scrub off and we can eat some of the leftovers of whatever Evan made earlier."  
  
Rodney studied John's face, the way the kohl around his eyes made them look wide and dark. He leaned in and kissed John again, savored the flavor of cherry on his lips.  
  
"How about we start with dessert instead?"  
  
John's grin was sly and pleased and just a little bit Traci. "Sure. Life is short. Have dessert first."


End file.
